speculationfandomcom-20200214-history
CC Skills Art
The abilities to create, recognize and analyze art. Forgers and Surveillance experts can both be considered their own particular forms of Masters of Fine Art. Specify: * Acting: adopting an alternative personality, memorizing lines, and maintaining the illusion under stressful circumstance. Most everyone that works undercover is going to have at least a modicum of acting talent. Bad actors have under 10. Mediocre actors have under 25. Academy Award winners average around 50. * Cinematography: Motion picture photography on a film medium, including the optics, lighting, and temperature. This includes aesthetic and practical composition, as well as technical handling for printing (at skill of 25+), as well as editing. * Holography: creating a 3-dimensional photographic image, the environment and equipment (without a lens and with a laser). This can be as simple as a multi-colored emblem (usually some sort of official seal) to an actual three dimensional image. * Music: The aesthetic, scientific and mathematical qualities of sound as produced by man and his instruments. Users may specify an instrument (maximum of 1 per 10 points, and even then, you might not want to be around when they play. 15 points will make them smooth, 20 points makes them good.). * Photography: the recording of visible images on light-sensitive materials (usually a film carrying silver salts). This includes the use of lenses for macro and telephoto work, film speed and uses, lighting. At a skill above 20, it also includes developing, printing and manipulating the images. Surveillance experts need this one. * Rendering: creating images in a 2D medium. Most painting or drawing, and then even specialize further (watercolors vs. acrylics, pencil vs. chalk, etc.). Other dabble, your choice. A skill of 10 or above can draw a recognizable person, 20 can make accurate drawings and humorous caricatures, 30 and better can make reasonable technical drawings (this is a required skill for architects). ** This is the essential for forgers, and includes the manual cut and paste skills. Good forgers will also be required to know photography, holography, and some electronic engineering (for magnetic-stripe cards). * Sculpture: Rendering in 3D with any medium from clay, wax, ice (depending on your latitude), butter (handy for catering chefs), stone, metal, fabric, wood, plaster, rubber, and random "found" objects. Materials may be carved, modeled, molded, cast, wrought, welded, sewn, assembled, or otherwise shaped and combined. A skill of 10 can make a recognizable human form, a skill of 20 can identify most statuary and masks from world cultures, and a skill of 30 can make it provocative. Michelangelo had a skill of 105. * Videography: Motion picture photography on a magnetic medium, including the optics, lighting, lighting temperature, aesthetic and practical composition. For the sake of simplicity, this includes editing and effects (folks who work in post may take issue with this… if want to specify, be my guest). This, too, is an essential of surveillance and countersurveillance experts. Skills over 30 can build hidden cameras (or recognize such), skills over 40 can digitally manipulate images for clarity, and skills over 50 can digitally manipulate false images to be indistinguishable from the real thing. * Voice: The scientific qualities of music and the ability to vocally and artfully express those qualities. Specify skill and appropriate vocal range: bass, tenor, alto, soprano. A skill of less than 10 is best kept in the shower. 25 ranks most rock musicians, 35 most jazz singers, and 45+ classical opera stars. Category:Skills Category:Characters